A Horrible Roadtrip
by gisella89
Summary: It's a bit after Halloween and the Avengers and Loki are going on a so called night 'roadtrip' (Tony forced them to). But something is wrong when the IPhones mysteriously turn off and the streetlights flicker out of existence... A horror humor collab I did with the wonderful PassionatelyHiddlestoned for Halloween! Please review or fave! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween!**  
><strong>I have to say this is my first Horror I've actually done but I got soooo much help from the awesome PassionatelyHiddlestoned!<strong>

**This wasn't originally going to be for Halloween but it just worked out that way! :D **  
><strong>We did it so that one chapter I would write, then she would write the next one etc.<strong>  
><strong>Now, please enjoy this! (First chap is me, but she edited alot to make it better)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony drove the camper van around the deserted streets, nothing but forest and marshland surrounding them on either side of the road. He ran over a speed bump with a huge crack in it, making a loud thump and jostling everyone around.<p>

"Why did we agree to this?" Tasha mumbled sourly. "Let's go back," Clint said, losing his air of fearlessness as he put his arm around Tasha.

"Party poopers," Tony frowned back at them, then a devilish grin flickered over his face. "Come on!" he smirked, changing his demeanour at once, "Isn't it kinda spooky out here?" As he said the last word, he wiggled his fingers at Steve, who swallowed nervously. The full moon was high up in the sky, casting a ghostly shine over the blades of rustling grass.

As if from a campy horror movie that Tony had forced them to watch, a thick fog lay low on the ground, parting only for the van to whiz through, accumulating once more after they had passed. There was a haunting chill in the air, the dark night lit only by the dim street lamps and the eerie glow of the moon.

Steve was shivering in fright (since he was a scardey-cat in some ways) and Loki was reading with a book light that Thor had bought for his birthday. Thor was silent for once and was also trying this thing called '_reading_'.

"Brother, how in Valhalla do you read these dastardly things?" Thor muttered, holding his book upside down, "Especially this one: how can there be fifty different shades of one colour?" Loki rubbed his temples in exasperation as he noticed which book Thor had taken from the library. "That is it. One more interruption and I will break somebody's neck!" he growled, slamming his book closed into his lap for the fourth time that night.

Thor chuckled. "You're not strong enough to do that." Loki frowned at him. "That's not the point, you illiterate oaf, my rage is stronger than your forsaken hammer!" Natasha shrugged. "Guy's got a point." Clint shuddered, and huddled closer to Tasha and farther away from the god.

"This reminds me of a scary movie," Clint said, looking out the window. Bruce sat in the passenger seat, looking thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "You know, I like scary movies," he began, "But the whole industry has been contaminated by cheesy monster ri-" "Yeah, yeah, that's great Bruce," Tony yawned before the scientist could continue, "But before you start rambling, can I use your Iphone? Mine's dead." "Why?" Bruce asked suspiciously, recalling numerous times Tony had set his background to blush-worthy images and locked him out of his own phone.

"Relax. I just need directions..." the billionaire reassured. "Uh, I'm pretty sure 'relax' and 'I need directions' are not a very suitable mixture of words Tony, especially on a," Steve gulped, "Night like tonight." Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Capsicle, everything'll be fine, because I'm directly involved. Anyway, GPS is dead too, I don't know why... I charged them all before we left..." He trailed off.

Bruce handed him his phone cautiously, as handing Tony any personal technology with anything on it is not considered smart or safe. Actually handing him anything is not considered smart or safe, but if they wanted to get off of this dark, spooky road, Bruce just had to trust him.

Tony put his finger on the home button (he had already registered his finger print on it while Bruce wasn't looking) and unlocked the phone. "Hey, since when have you been able to-" Tony put a finger to Bruce's mouth "Shhhhh."

He opened the Maps application and saw a direct route out of the town. "Oh thank god," Steve breathed, right before the phone died, leaving the super soldier speechless. "I swear I just had 70 percent battery," Bruce said incredulously. "Did you see a way out? Before it blacked out?" Clint asked. "Yeah, we should be out right... here?" Tony finished as he hit a familiar thing.

A speed bump with a huge crack in it.

"Have we not been here before?!" Thor boomed, looking up from his book. "Yeah, I guess we have…" Tony grimaced confusedly, "But it said..."

The streetlights flickered off, and Steve clutched onto Clint, scared out of his mind.

Darkness surrounded them.

"Power outage?" Steve asked quietly, silently hoping that was all it was. "I don't think so..." Bruce muttered.

Loki looked up boredly. "Shall I use my magic to turn the damn streetlamps on, before Rogers has an aneurism?" Steve glared, and Tasha nodded. "Sure," she said, almost nervously.

Loki flicked his wrist and the streetlight flickered on, a collective holding of breath sweeping through the group. Then it died. Loki's face fell as the dim glare of the sinister moon lit up his features. His expression became manic.

"My magic does not seem to be... working."

Thor gasped, as did the rest.

"Um, let's drive some more..." Bruce said, now thoroughly spooked, but still unbelieving of the possibility that there could be anything extraordinary out to get them. Bruce was a logical guy, who actively partook in activities such as reading, scienceing, and meditating. He didn't believe in anything supernatural (unless Norse mythology counted- Thor and Loki were sitting in a camper with him) and most certainly did not believe in spirits or ghosts. But then... why were the lights not working?

"Is this some kind of prank, Loki?" Tony asked, his voice wavering slightly as he tried to find a reasonable answer for the disturbing occurrences.

"It isn't Stark, I swear upon my mothers grave," the prickly god answered sharply. Thor nodded. "And he does care quite a lot about mothe-" "Shut up, Thor," Loki hissed. Tony would have normally made some joke about Loki's reaction, but now was not the time.

Tony turned again, driving down an equally dark road. "This must be it..." he said half-heartedly.

**_THUMP_**.

They hit the speed bump with a huge crack in it.

Tony swore loudly. They took another route, but it just led them back to the same old speed bump. "This is... really creepy..." Clint whimpered, and Natasha winced as she tried to release the archer's death grip on her wrist.

Then suddenly, something terrifying happened.

"Tony... Tony..." A child's voice whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony jumped out of his skin with a squeal, spazzing out, and turned the wheel violently, sending the car crashing into a huge rock in a ditch.

The car lights flickered once before dying completely, and Tony shouted, "Dammit! My van!"

"What the hell was that!?" Clint yelled. "I heard a voice..." Tony mumbled, lowering his voice and darting his eyes around as if someone were around to overhear, "A child's voice, whispering my name!"

They stared at him like he was a maniac.

"Are you mad?" Loki hollered. "This was a very expensive new top model camper!" Tony whined, "I wouldn't have crashed it if it was nothing! Between my hearing a voice, us not being able to get out, the malfunctioning technology, and the street lamps- this is NOT a coincidence."

Most of the group would never have believed such a story, but with the mood of the evening, where they were, and the situation they were in, they were starting to believe anything.

Steve took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Ghosts, Tony?! Are you implying that you heard a spirit?" Bruce asked sceptically, "Because I really doubt that. And I can prove to all of you that it's all just a coincidence."

Bruce got out of the van despite the desperate warnings of the others.

There really couldn't be anything bad going on, could there?

He walked out, trying his best to seem confident in his conclusion.

Logic is always right… right?

"Should we follow him?" Tasha asked softly. "Wait…" Tony said, not wanting to get out, "Just wait..."

Bruce walked off, and turning at a corner. A small forest was on either side of the road, and little marshy ditches. Moonlight shone through the trees in little rays as Bruce nervously took one step after another, looking around through the dark woods. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him.

The group waited for him to come back.

And waited.

They began to worry. He should have been back by now!

"We should go and look for him now," Tasha deadpanned, breaking the uneasy silence. Steve shook his head feverishly, but Clint pulled him out with the rest as they followed behind. They opened their car doors and went out into the black, silent night, walking cautiously over to where Bruce had turned the corner.

An owl hooted, and Steve jumped a mile. "It's an owl, Steve," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow and patting him on the shoulder.

Finally, they got to where Bruce had been, and saw something glinting on the ground.

Tony reached down to touch the substance, and checked his fingertips.

Blood.

"No, it can't be…" Tony whispered, "No, no, no…."

It was only a small trickle of blood. Another spurt of blood was about five meters away.

Tony stood up, and ran over to it, muttering in horror. It became almost like a pattern of little puddles of blood on the ground, each within a meter of the other. There were some large trees surrounding the path, and small blood stains trailed from them in messy scratches, almost like the victim had been struggling. The others followed Tony, speechless with fear. Finally, the small patches of shiny blood stains led to a marsh on the side of the road they had been driving on. Tony looked in, and let out a cry of despair.

Bruce's body was lying on the ground, a pool of blood staining his infamous purple shirt.

Tony let a tear run down his cheek, regarding the way Bruce's arms and legs were sprawled out around him. Loki's mouth twitched in an expression that could almost be mistaken for sadness, and Thor burst into loud and dramatic sobbing. "THE ADMIRABLE DOCTOR BRUCE BANNER IS GONE FROM THIS REALM, FOREVER!" He ran over to the body of their friend, and knelt down, placing a fist over his own heart. "WE WILL MOURN YOU," he exclaimed loudly, but with an odd sort of gentleness laced in his delivery.

They all stared, but Tony broke down to the ground in tears, shedding his cool mannerisms completely. Bruce was one of his best friends, some one to science with, his science bro! He was always so calm and level-headed, and could really keep Tony in check when he needed it.

Why didn't we go out looking for him when Tasha suggested it? He thought, If I hadn't have held us back, he might still be alive.

And why hadn't he hulked out? That was a question that would remain a mystery to Tony forever.

"_AGH_!"

A cold, clammy hand gripped Steve's neck firmly. Steve flailed around, screaming. He whipped around, seeing nobody, but held a defensive stance anyhow, fists at the ready and jaw set.

"What... what is it..?" Tasha sniffed sadly, not even looking over at him as she suppressed tears. "I felt… a hand!" Steve blurted, traumatized. "It was cold, and…and horrible, and its long fingers curled around my neck, a demon!"

More staring.

Tony looked at Steve, rubbing his puffy eyes. "A- a hand?" "It… it was horrible," the soldier whispered, for lack of a better word. "We need to *hic* do something about this whole situation," Tony pointed out miserably, "I've watched countless horror movies, I loved them,*sniff* so, I'll give you all a lesson on how to *hic* survive…"

Tony sat them around in a circle, and tried to disregard Bruce's dead body lying beside them in the marsh, surrounded by a shining red pool of blood.

"Well..." he began, clearing his hoarse throat.

Just then, the young child's voice whispered into Tony's ear again, a sound that sent shivers through him.

"We're coming…."

Tony jumped once more. "The voice! I heard it again!"

They all looked around them, frightened beyond belief. "There's definitely something not right here..." Tony mumbled desperately. "Ya think!?" Clint asked incredulously. "N-now," Tony said, shaking his head as he tried to continue. "Uh... back to the lesson… Bruce was the first to die-" "THE FIRST?!" Steve cried. "…So if you all want to survive the night, listen to this:

Rule #1. NEVER EVER go off on your own, which Bruce... did...

Rule #2. DON'T run.

Rule #3. If you have to go, go with another person. Ya know, buddy system?

Rule #4: Never say- 'I'll be right back.' Cause you won't."

Loki frowned, and interrupted him. "Stark, aren't these from that horrid film 'Scream?'" Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Reindeer Games, this is serious stuff." Loki grumbled, but settled deeper into his jacket as Tony continued.

* * *

><p>Ya like?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**This chap wasn't me!**

* * *

><p>"Look, the bottom line is, never, ever split up. We have to stay together."<p>

Little did Tony know, that nobody would listen. But really, who ever does?

"Why don't we all just, um, go back to the van?" suggested Natasha, looking around. "Yeah," Clint shuddered, "If Tony's hearing voices and someone's trying to give Steve the Columbian Necktie, then we should get back to safety!"

"Columbian Necktie…" Thor murmured, "I do not understand." "What I tried to give you that time when I turned 1,006 and you ate my piece of cake," Loki whispered to him, and Thor nodded in vague understanding.

"No," Tony said firmly, a vengeful look crossing over his face as he tightened his fist, "We're staying here. We're gonna avenge Bruce, and hunt this thing down. We'll teach this- whatever this thing is, that they shouldn't be messing with the Avengers!"

"Rousing speech, Stark," Loki drawled sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree, "Shall we all charge into Camelot now?" Tony clenched his jaw, and Steve giggled a little. "I understood that -" "Not now, Steve," Natasha whispered.

"Nonetheless, if we stay out here, we'll end up like Banner," Loki continued, gesturing languidly at the body before them. "You guys go then," Tony said, sighing. "But, what about that whole no splitting up thing?" Clint asked nervously. Tony looked at both of them. "Well, there's two of you, and you're basically Bonnie and Clyde, so…" Natasha and Clint looked at each other, and slowly backed up. "Uh…then… we're gonna…" "Just gonna…" "Go…" "Yeah."

They took off through the forest back to the van, and Steve scoffed, puffing out his chest despite his violent shivering. "A-And they call themselves master assassins." Suddenly, an owl hooted again, and he screamed. "Hit the dirt!" he screeched, throwing himself to the ground army-style, and the three left just stared at him. Steve looked around, and got up, clearing his throat and straightening his clothes. "What?" he asked with a serious glare, as the staring did not let up, "It was a potential threat."

"Yeah, just call me when you shoot Bambi, Capsicle," Tony quipped, rolling his eyes, "You'll have saved the country."

As Tony and Loki walked ahead in search of their target, Thor approached Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it amiably. "I find your fear of the unknown perfectly reasonable, good Captain," he said, eyebrows lifting earnestly, "I myself, the god of thunder, feel some unusual form of unease in this forest. Like the time I found Loki watching instructional horseback riding videos in his chambers. That was most perturbing."

Steve made a face. "Uh, too much information, Thor. But thanks." Thor nodded, slapping him (a little hard) on the shoulder again before dropping his hand. Thor went on to talk about his adventures on Asgard as they walked, his booming voice echoing through the droning marshes of the woods.

Suddenly, as Steve was politely listening, he felt the same cold, clammy hands wrap around his neck. He tried to scream, but his mouth was covered as he was dragged off the path briskly and into the forest.

"And then, with a mighty cry, we -" Thor grinned, turning to his companion. But he found no one beside him.

"Captain?" he called, and Tony and Loki turned around. Tony frowned in incredulity. "Wha- where'd he go?!" Thor looked around, mouth ajar. "I... I do not know. One moment, I was talking with him right beside me, then-" "Then you let them take him in your arrogance and stupidity," Loki hissed. Thor looked down guiltily, and Tony sighed. "Look, let's just... we have to find him. No matter how much I tease the guy, I can't handle losing him, too."

Loki sighed in exasperation, and Thor nodded firmly. "I have done a great disservice to our initiative and our friendship, and for that, I am eternally -" "Oh shut up, you wallowing oaf, or he'll be dead before you finish his funeral speech here!" Thor frowned, and they started walking off the path to find Steve.

Meanwhile, back in the camper, Clint and Natasha were huddling under a blanket, close to each other for warmth. Darkness surrounded them, their faces illuminated only from the light of the moon cascading through the roof window.

"Tasha," Clint said. "Yes, Clint?" "Well…. everyone's gone… and, um….I think you look really good when you're scared…. and… so…" Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously suggesting-" "Yes." Natasha looked at him, and suddenly grinned.

They pressed their lips together, breathing heavily as Clint's eager hands found the back of Natasha's head, grasping her red curls between his fingers. "I've wanted to do this forever," Clint said excitedly, and Natasha smirked. "I know."

He laid her down against the seat, deepening the kiss, and Natasha tugged on his hair. "Clint…" she whispered, and he smiled against her lips.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang above the camper, and Clint sat up quickly, slamming his head into the roof of the van. "Oww!" he whined, and Natasha sat up, her breathing steadying out. "Oh my god! That sounded like something pounding on the roof!" Clint looked around, and hearing nothing, shrugged. "Maybe it was nothing." "It didn't sound like nothing," Natasha said insistently as she sat up, wrapping the blanket back around them.

They sat for another second, then she shrugged as well, leading Clint back to her lips.

**BANG**

"Ahhh!" Clint screamed, and Natasha frowned up at him. "Okay, that wasn't nothing." Clint bit his lip, and sat up again, huffing. "What should we do?" "I don't know. We can't get out… whatever it is, it'll find us if we do." "Do you really think it's something…supernatural, though? I mean, other than the gods and their penpals, what have we ever faced other than undercover freaks or just regular old psychos?"

Natasha looked at him. "That's what you think it is? What about Tony's voices?" Clint was about to answer, when suddenly, all the doors in the van locked.

"Did you do that?" she tried faintly, and Clint shook his head, apprehension rising in him. Suddenly, Natasha screamed as a strand of her hair lifted above her head, and then, her neck was jerked back against the seat as Clint watched in horror.

"Tasha?" Clint asked, his voice wavering, and looked to see her eyes wide open, and her neck broken.

"Tash-Tash-Tasha!" he yelled, trying to get the doors open. The van began to shake, and after many tries, the doors unlocked, much to Clint's surprise. He scrambled out, and tried to run into the forest. "Guys?! GUYS!" he shouted, but hearing no answer, retreated to the van.

He walked in front of the camper, looking down the road, but each way looked just as dark and unpromising as the other. He started to panic, realizing that his partner, his Natasha… was dead because of this thing.

But he didn't have much longer to think, as the van's headlights turned on by themselves miraculously, and even though the actual motor was dead, it roared to life. Clint cried out, and tried to run, but was tripped by something. He watched as the van drove at him, and shielded himself with an arm as it ran him over.

Back in the woods, Tony and Thor were calling out Steve's name. "STEVE?!" the billionaire called. "I HAVE FAILED YOU!" Thor wailed, and Tony finally turned to him. "Look, it wasn't your fault, Point Break, he was snatched! Stop beating yourself up!"

Just then, they all heard a low whimper coming from the trees. "Steve?" Tony tried, and they all went deeper in.

As they did this, Steve was trying to warn them from not following the sound from the opposite side of the forest, but that same cold, clammy hand was kept over his mouth so he couldn't make a sound. The three followed the sound deeper and deeper, until Steve was sure they were going to fall for the trap, so he struggled free, crying out their names.

They whipped around, and followed the sound of their friend's voice. Furious that they had been diverted from their trap, the captor behind Steve saw to it that his friends would not save him. Steve felt a sharp, agonizing pain deep within his back, and fell to the leaf-covered ground, sputtering.

"Where are you?" Tony called, and Thor pushed prickly branches out of the way, searching relentlessly. "If you can hear us Steve, make the sound again!"

Loki walked another way, using his innate skills of direction, and gulped nervously, looking down in solemn sympathy. "Everyone… I have found Rogers." The two turned, and saw Steve lying on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth and a red splotch, growing larger and larger every second, in the middle of his back.

Tony knelt down, shaking his head. "This can't be happening…" Loki knelt as well, checking the wound. "No signs of knife or dagger marks… this evidence would certainly lend itself to your questionable idea of supernatural interference," he said, frowning thoughtfully. They turned to find Thor crying, (literally, bawling) about Steve.

The blonde god suddenly looked up, lust for revenge clouding his eyes. "We will avenge the deaths of our valued comrades," he said, expression cold and determined. Tony nodded drearily, and they sat for a second, contemplating how they would ever find whatever did this.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is me**

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we should go check on Tasha and Clint?" Tony suddenly asked out loud, although he was unsure if he really wanted to see what may have happened when they was gone. "I suppose we should," Loki said. Interestingly, his tone wasn't one of boredom anymore. He was alert, because his magic wasn't working, and whatever this thing was it didn't seem like it would spare him just because he was a god.<p>

In stone cold silence, the remaining three began to walk back to the camper van. From afar, it seemed to Tony that nothing was wrong, but as he got closer he noticed some strange things. Tasha's head was bent strangely far back as he could see through the window, and Clint wasn't to be seen. He looked farther in as he walked closer and gasped in horror as he saw. Tasha wasn't bleeding, but her glossed-over wide open eyes stared at him pleadingly. She was gone, distant, and most of all:

Dead.

"NO!" Thor lamented, "Natalia! NATALIA!"

Tony couldn't see what had happened to her, so he ran up and peered in through the window. Her neck was at an unnatural angle, snapped painfully to the back. It was cracked.

Loki stared. For once he was at a total loss for words. Tony sat down mutely.

"This can't be happening..." Tony muttered. Thor was crying (again, but you can't blame him) and Loki was staring, not sure what to feel.

"And... Barton?" Loki queried, "Where is he?"

Tony looked around. Clint was still nowhere in sight.

"Dammit, where's Clint?!" Tony asked, a tear escaping from his eye, "He wouldn't have just run away! I mean, he was scared, but if someone so much as poked Tasha the wrong way, he was rabid!" The philanthropist was just so angry, and sad…

Loki poked Tony on the back lightly.

"Stark..." He started cautiously "Yes?" "I... I'm afraid I see Barton..."

"What?! Where is he?!"

Tony followed Loki's gaze to underneath the van, and he saw a hand sticking out of the side, small trickles of blood on it. This was...impossible.

First Bruce, then Steve, then Tasha, and now… here was Clint.

There seemed to no way to stop this force, this thing, this horrible power that seemed beyond this world. Thor looked at Tony in confusion. "What is the matter, Man of Iron?" He asked. "Thor, just….just shut up. I need to think."

Thor was slightly hurt by this, but he did understand the need for quiet at the moment, even though he didn't really know exactly why. Then Tony heard Loki whisper something to his brother and a choked sound came from the thunder god. He had now also seen Clint, and realized why Tony was like this.

Tony went to the hand and touched it. It was freezing. He gingerly pulled out the oddly light hand, but what came out was not what he expected. Tony dropped the bloody unattached arm of Clint to the ground with a yell.

He had been run over.

His arm wasn't attached.

"No no no no..." Tony said, hyperventilating now. This couldn't be a joke anymore. It was scientifically impossible. "Thor." He asked "Can you use your magic?"

There was no answer. "Thor?" he asked again, looking in horror at the almost hidden arm under the truck. "Can you use any magic?" He asked again, more forcefully. "Maybe Loki can't, but you haven't tried yet," he said desperately. Still nothing. Thor was usually the first to speak up, but possibly he had been shocked into silence. "Really, I know this is a lot to deal with, but come on Thor!" Tony shouted, whipping around.

There was nobody there. He was alone.

Thor struggled against the huge hand holding him back. Mjölnir was not at his disposal and he somehow couldn't summon it. He writhed, and looked at Loki. Through the bushes they had been pulled through and could see Tony, kneeled down at the foot of the camper van, looking around and seemingly terrified.

"I'm not all alone... they're alive, they're alive... I'm going to stay alive... it's okay... everyone's gonna be okay... I'm not gonna die alone...or…at all…" Tony rambled obsessively to himself.

Thor could do nothing against the large clammy hand, and it was a new powerless feeling that he had never experienced. Loki couldn't even struggle he was bound so tightly.

"...Stark..." Thor strained out. Tony's head whipped over to the place where they were hidden with widened eyes. This would not happen again, the captor was mad, furious, he was going to kill.

So, it was going to end like their companion.

The captor released Loki for a moment so he could hold the long, sharp, and glinting curved knife over Thor's head.

In a split second, Thor's eyes closed and he fell to the ground quietly.

Loki was horrified, but, sensibly, he ran from the bushes all the way to Tony. Loki stared at the spot where he and Thor had just been with pained eyes. This... wasn't happening.

This was Thor the almighty thunder god, who was worshipped by the vikings and the king of Asgard. He couldn't have just… died… so easily.

"Loki...?" Tony asked, looking at Loki, marvelling. "What-"

Loki was crying. He was actually crying like a little child separated from his parents. He thought if Thor died it would be by well... his hands... and even though that sounded horrible, he couldn't explain this terrible sadness in his heart that his brother had been taken from him.

"Thor…" Tony said in horrified understanding. Thor. Wow. "We should... move," Tony said, unsure of himself. "Wait," Loki said shakily, his voice off key. He got up and walked over to the clearing where he had been trapped. He knew the captor wouldn't stick around, and he looked down at his lifeless brother.

In some kind of tribute, Loki took his brothers hand in his own and kissed him on the forehead. Thankfully Tony couldn't see him, so when he took the long curved knife from the ground and walked out Tony thought that was all he had done.

"Let's go," Loki said, keeping his emotions hidden, "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is **PassionatelyHiddlestoned'

They kept walking, deeper into the vast spread of woods, and even the two left, probably the most fearless of the group…well, former group… were beginning to get jumpy.

"I heard something," Tony whispered, "They're gonna come for us, all of us! I know it…" Loki looked at him. "Stark don't-" he sighed as he looked around him, up into the dark night, "Don't talk like we're already dead. We're going to make it out, and these…. Things," he sputtered, "Will wish they had never preyed on us."

"What chance do we really have?" Tony asked, starting to slow down. "No, no, no, we have a good chance of surviving if we keep our heads clear and just keep walking! Stark?" he whispered hoarsely to the man, who didn't seem to be listening. "Tony?!"

Tony turned. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just a lot for me to process… I just can't really imagine living without those guys… the tower, the missions… what am I really going to do? I mean, when we were first put on the first mission… your taking over the world-" Loki looked sheepish. "I didn't want to work with anyone! But then…"

He didn't finish. "Let's just keep moving." Tony walked ahead, and Loki sucked in a breath, following close behind. "It was the same for me, you know," Loki mumbled. "I mean, not entirely of course, but… when you took me in, to live at Avengers Tower under my brother's supervision… I didn't feel so lonely."

Tony turned. "Why are you telling me this? You would never say something like this to anyone!" Loki shrugged. "I might as well. Not because we're going to die. But because we've been through an awful lot together here, so…" Tony nodded, giving a half smile.

Soon after, Loki began to hear something faint behind him. Whispers, getting closer and closer. He whipped around, knife at the ready, but found no one. He was about to tell Tony, but hesitated, for he wished to keep his intellectual integrity. As best he could, anyway.

As they walked on, the voices persisted in manifesting themselves behind Loki.

Suddenly, he heard them closely. Way too closely. They were in his head!

"Kill…. Bloody…. Your Soul…Slow… pain… mine…"

Loki could hear faint pitches in volume as he swatted around his head, like that would do anything. Some words were more evident than others, but one constant was that they were filling up his head, and they were deafening.

"Lokes?" Tony turned. "You okay?" Loki looked up. "I… I don't think so… I can hear them in my head… they must be taking advantage of my mind reading powers… they're a little rusty, but- AH! They're taking over my mind!"

He fell to the ground, and Tony looked around, eyes darting. "Show yourself!" he yelled. "Come on! If you're gonna kill someone, kill me, I won't last as long! COME ON!"

Suddenly, on the ground, Loki let out a small noise, as his arm reached for the knife he had dropped. "What are you doing?" Tony breathed. Loki worriedly looked up at him. "I d-don't know! I can't stop!" Loki's arm picked up the weapon, and brought it closer and closer to his own stomach.

"Tony…" Loki whispered in warning, "Run!" "No! I can't! Put the knife down!" "I can't… I can't stop it! It's controlling me!" he yelled as the knife got closer. Tony tried prying it out of his fingers, but the creature that was doing this obviously knew that a god's strength was no match for Tony.

"I can't… stop it…" Loki said sadly, eyes full of fear, and Tony watched in horror as his controlled arm plunged the knife deep into Loki.

Loki's eyes squeezed shut, then his arm fell limp. He started sputtering blood. "Go… run… before they get you too," he said, then looked up to the sky, eyes unblinking.

Tony stared for a second, then slowly started to run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't judge me on this one XD I did it on the night before Halloween in a desperate attempt to get this story out on perfect time XDDD**

**That's why it's a little rough around the edges!**

Tony ran, he didn't think it would help in anyway but he still ran. Running was all he had the power to do at the moment.

Bruce was gone, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve and even.. Loki. It wasn't as though Loki was his BFF, considering that he had pretty much blown up New York (even though Bruce destroyed Harlem... that was by accident) killing so many people, and Loki was evil, annoying, and a trickster, but it still hurt Tony seeing him lie there, his own blade piercing his stomach, blood sputtering out of his pale lips.

Tony forced his feet to move one over the other, but they felt like lead. He eventually got a rhythm going and started a jog. He jogged as fast as he could.

Tony stopped and took a few second breather, and in those few seconds he heard a small rustling in the bushes.

_Great, _Was all Tony's mind could comprehend. _Great, I'm going to die. Whoohoo._

He didn't even try to run. He, Tony Stark, the great and cocky Iron Man, was giving up all hope.

The rustling grew louder and then something happened completely unexpected.

Nick Fury jumped out of the bushes with a not very well placed grin.

"I got you Dumbass!" He laughed "**MUAHAHAA MOTHAF*****!** You fell for my plot! Happy Halloween-"

Tony nearly fainted.

It was just a joke.

A mean, horrible, joke that made him cry.

"**Halloween**?" Tony asked quietly, feeling half dead inside and wondering how on any realm this would happen. "Halloween happened 4 days ago!" "It's called a belated holiday, dumb-" "But- but! **_FURY!_**" Tony screamed, his anger let out in one terrible screech.

"Whoa, someone gotta little bit worked up" Fury chuckled. Tony collapsed again, he had no energy for discussion.

So his friends weren't dead, It was all a rouse.

"So how did you make the never ending road? And make Loki and Thor's magic not work?"

Fury stared at Tony blankly.

"What road?" Said the man with the eye-patch "Y'know, the speed bump?" "What speed bump, Tony. What are you talking about?" "And the streetlight, and Tasha's cracked neck?"

Fury didn't seem to know what Tony was saying and Fury said he hadn;t done any of that in complete honesty. Tony felt a sense of dread creeping over him once again.

Maybe there _was_ something terribly wrong. That was, and it remained, the only 'logical' explanation. So, now he was trapped with Fury and he was still going to die.

Tony felt like he was really dead inside.

"_Fury_," Tony said slowly, turning to the man "_The Avengers... are dead."_

Fury's eyes widened.

It had been five minutes without so much as an owl's hoot in the piercing black night, but maybe that was worse then noises that make you jump. Because silence is not always golden.

Tony sat, not thinking, not feeling.

Almost not feeling.

Fury had checked his phone several times, each with no results, and he had done many things to try and reach somebody at S.H.I.E.L.D.

A clammy chill ran through the air, and they heard a whistling noise from behind. They turned round cautiously, and what met their eyes wasn't what they had expected.

A few inches off the ground stood a woman, white as a sheet and translucent. She was beautiful and ghostly as she glided towards them.

Neither Fury nor Tony moved a muscle. She had black eyes and now she was only a few feet from them.

She didn't look hostile, rather peaceful actually, and Tony got up slowly. She smiled at him in a friendly way, not speaking. He reached out his hand, as did she. Tony didn't know what was happening, just that he had to try and touch her. And just as the two men were despite themselves beginning to trust this mysterious lady her 'skin' started bubbling like lava. Tony stumbled back. She was evidently morphing into something, and as she did it was becoming more clear.

It was a man completely made of clear black... something. The beautiful friendly girl was gone in the time of 3 seconds and now they saw its true form. It reminded them of a man's shadow. This thing, whatever it might be, produced a knife into it's still outstretched arms and made something of a grin.

It stabbed Tony easily.

Tony lay down, lifeless.

Fury's eye were bulging. He looked at Tony who had died so easily without even a noise, and before he could even move the thing killed him as well.

Coulson paced the room. He couldn't get Fury to pick up his cell phone after his little Halloween prank. Coulson had known it was a stupid idea to let him try and prank someone, he wondered what had gone down.

Maria turned round seriously. "Nope, can't get any of the other's signals at all. We can't contact them in any way. We sent a helicopter to go retrieve the 'Avengers' but we lost reception with the helicopter as well and it hasn't returned yet"

Coulson plopped down on a chair and rubbed his temple.

He was going to go himself.

**Not all stories have happy endings :( Sorry to do this to you...**


End file.
